Hannah Baker
|last_appearance = (Hannah Baker) (Flashback)}} Hannah Baker (August 28, 2000 – October 9, 2017) was one of the main characters in the first season of 13 Reasons Why. She was portrayed by Katherine Langford. Hannah narrated the first season through the tapes she left behind. Through her narration, she revealed the reasons she committed suicide. In the second season, Clay hallucinated his version of Hannah, while trying to move on and figure things out. Early Life Hannah Baker moved to town two months before taking her job at The Crestmont. In "Smile, Bitches", it is revealed that in her previous high school, Ridgeview High, she was a bully to a girl, Sarah Carlin, who testifies on the side of the school for the trial. She reveals that Hannah Baker, Lindsay Patterson, and Alicia Morris spread around a photo of her which led the entire school to bully and tease her. Olivia desperately pleads with Sarah before she testifies, at her house, for her to not testify about her experience with Hannah. Hannah and the others girls were suspended from Ridgeview High for their part in it. They turned everyone at Ridgeview High against Sarah and Hannah moved to Liberty High School. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Season 1 In Liberty High School, Hannah's locker was adorned with student's letters, as a memorial. The scene unfolded with Hannah's first words in . Clay looked across the hall and saw a hallucination of Hannah, then she vanished. Two girls took a selfie in front of the memorial saving it to social media tagging it with #NeverForget. 'In the first period, the teacher was talking about suicide prevention and Clay flashes back to another memory of Hannah. Clay and Hannah talked about her change in appearance, she had a haircut. In another flashback, Hannah and Clay were working together at The Crestmont. Hannah was still her quick-witted and sarcastic self, giving Clay a hard time about being a nerd. When Hannah first moved, she attended a party hosted by her "best and only friend" Kat, who indirectly introduced Hannah to Justin Foley and Zach Dempsey, describing them as "stupidly sweet". At school, Hannah and Justin begin a flirtatious relationship and she led him on a wild goose chase; she lured him onto the bus, got his number, ditched him on the bus, and told him to meet her at the park later that night. They hang out in the park for a little while, and Justin secretly took a picture of Hannah as she was going down the slide while wearing a dress. They then made out on the slide (Hannah revealed that it was her first kiss) and Justin sneakily took a few more pictures. At school the next day, Justin was talking to his friends and showing them the pictures he took of Hannah. Bryce Walker then grabbed the phone from Justin and texted the picture to everyone in the school, igniting rumors of Hannah being "easy" and a slut, which was the initial blow to her reputation. This caused Justin to become #1 on Hannah's list of reasons why she killed herself. Hannah was introduced in the flashback in the office, waiting to see Mrs. Antilly, the school's guidance counselor. She briefly talked to another girl, Jessica Davis, who was called upon by the counselor too. Since they were both new and Mrs. Antilly wanted them to be friends or at least a "friendly face in the crowd", the two got paired up. Jessica and Hannah bonded over some coffee and hot chocolate at Monet's, which soon became their office. One day, they met Alex Standall and the three soon became a trio and had a saying, "FML forever". However, Hannah stopped coming to Monet's after Alex and Jessica started to date and stopped coming also. Hannah decided to talk to Jessica due to a new rift in their friendship caused by Alex's "Hot List", where he listed Hannah's ass as "Best Ass" and Jessica's as "Worst Ass" (possibly with the intention of annoying Jessica). Jessica suspects that Alex broke up with her because Alex was seeing Hannah. Ending the conversation, Hannah got slapped across the face by Jessica. After work at The Crestmont, Clay and Hannah decided to go up to the rooftop and watch a lunar eclipse. Because of the "hot list," Hannah got assaulted daily as guys started to grab her, make lewd comments, and take pictures. Hannah was at the local liquor store purchasing a candy when she ran into Bryce. He offered to buy her the candy bar. As he was handing Hannah the candy, he reached over and grabbed her ass. He smugly said that Alex appropriately gave her the title of "best ass." Hannah was taken aback and freaked out. She didn't move as Bryce left the store. Hannah heard someone outside her window, and confessed to her friend, Courtney Crimsen, that she had a stalker. Courtney offered to help her catch the creeper in the act. While waiting for the stalker to arrive, they went through the liquor cabinet and decided to play an alcohol-fueled game of truth or dare. Hannah was dared to take off her bra under her shirt and to kiss Courtney. This led to a make-out session on her bed. Hannah then heard the stalker outside a window, but Courtney didn't. She decided to kill two birds with one stone and pointed the light at Courtney and the stalker. Courtney got off her, and it was revealed that the stalker is Tyler Down, the school photographer. The next day, Hannah confronted Tyler and told him to delete the file, but when she rejected his date offer, Tyler angrily forwarded the picture to the entire school as revenge. Hannah met Courtney by her locker, who suggested that they shouldn't talk anymore, but Hannah said that nobody would know that it was them. This effectively ended Courtney and Hannah's friendship. Hannah appeared in a flashback where Clay was buying a ticket to a school dance. Hannah jumped on his back giggling, appearing to be in a good mood. Courtney was one of three girls selling the tickets and tried to persuade Hannah to go to the dance. Hannah declined at first, that's when one of the other girls made the comment of "what, the best ass in the sophomore class can't find a date?' Courtney told them to stop and that they had to stick together "girl power". Later, Courtney showed Hannah the picture of her and Hannah kissing that she received, as a text. Hannah tried to reassure her that no one could tell that it's them but Courtney continued to freak out. Courtney's concern about her own reputation led to her starting rumors that the girl was not her and Hannah but Laura, a known lesbian in the school, and Hannah. Saying they like to do three ways. Courtney also added the lie that Justin fingered Hannah and Hannah "went down on him" too, worsening Hannah's already ruined reputation. Hannah continued to talk about the night of Jessica's party and disclosed the event that she had previously skipped. Hoping for a fresh start to the school year, she wanted to start by admitting to her feelings for Clay. The two spent most of the time together at the party and eventually kissed while alone in Jessica's room. But when things get more intimate, Hannah was overwhelmed by the terrible memories of all her previous encounters with the boys at school, including Justin, Marcus and Zach. As she put it, she “thought of every other guy and they all became you.” She screamed at Clay and asked him to leave (however, she later admitted she wanted him to stay); thinking that he might have done something to provoke the breakdown, Clay left Hannah alone in the room leading to her witnessing Bryce rape Jessica shortly thereafter. On the tape, Hannah said that though Clay does not deserve to be on the tapes, there was no way that she could have told her story without talking about him. She admitted to being "truly happy" in the moment, and she also said that she had started picturing a future where she was happy, and how good life would've been if the two of them were together. After recording all the tapes and pouring her heart out, Hannah decides to give life one more try. She went into her parents' shop and asked for some cassette tapes, but when they weren't looking, she also grabbed some razor blades. She visited Mr. Porter and discloses that she gave up on life and wanted it all to end, admitting her rape but when she couldn't tell him her rapist's identity, he told her to move on with life. This conversation soon became Hannah's final tape she recorded. She then gave her uniform to Clay at the theater before going to give the tapes to Tony. Upon completing everything she needed to do, she returned home, changed into old clothes, drew a bath, and opened the pack of razor blades, tapping one to verify its sharpness. Hannah entered the bath, having looked in the mirror one last time, and shed a final tear. With the water still running, Hannah slit both of her wrists and bled to death in her bathtub, being discovered by her parents sometime later. |-|Season 2= Season 2 Over the course of the second season, Hannah appeared to Clay as a figment of his imagination: a hallucination, she served as an allegory because of his struggle to get over her. The first time Hannah appeared, it was through Clay's window 9 minutes into the first episode, "The First Polaroid". The second time she appeared Clay was kissing Skye and he opened his eyes to see Hannah and freaked out. He and Skye moved to the couch and he saw her again after he took off his top. Skye asked him what was wrong. Later on, Clay was in his room, he looked at the first Polaroid he was given. Hannah appeared and she asked what he was going to do about it, Clay looked over and asked "So you talk now?", Hannah replied: "Apparently". The next morning, Clay gave her a series of questions which she fired back with answers just as the real Hannah Baker would. Clay's mother, Lainie, shouted for him, who didn't answer so she ran upstairs to talk to him. Lainie asked him if he still thought about Hannah, despite him saying before he had not thought about her or cared about it anymore. After he closed the door, Hannah confronted him about what he said to his mother about her. Clay replied that he tried his best to help her by recording the last tape, but nothing had worked. He felt defeated, to which she asked why he was hallucinating her, if there was really nothing he could do. Confused, Clay walked towards the Polaroid, she got up and read aloud the words on it: "Hannah wasn't the only one". Clay didn't find it weird but Hannah questioned why the Polaroid was given to him the day her trial started. Clay wasn't sure, he got dressed inside of his closet and left for school. Clay walked into a room where Tyler was with his photographic equipment. Half of the room had been smashed up. Clay asked who did it and Tyler told him that it had to have been someone he talked about at the trial, and told him that "This is what happens when you tell the truth.". Clay started to hallucinate Hannah again, who told him to ask Tyler about the Polaroid. He asked Tyler if he shoots on Polaroid, which Tyler denies. He then asked if Polaroids could be copied, Tyler told him that anything could be copied if you take a picture of it. Clay was sitting on a bench seat, while Skye was sat on the table. Hannah appeared as Clay told Skye that his parents didn't know about Hannah, which made Hannah give him a look, she told him "All these secrets, Clay." Clay corrected himself, which prompted Skye to reveal that she knew he was in court and she figured that he was still hung up on Hannah. Clay told her that he was not going back to court, Hannah told him that he kept saying it like it was true. Clay angrily responded to her with "I'm not going back!", Skye became confused and told him she was only joking, unaware that he was hallucinating Hannah and actually responding to her. Hannah told Clay that she liked Skye, and thought she was good for him; "She makes you try new things". Clay and Skye were in bed but Clay's body did not respond the way he wanted. Skye got up and asked him to say two things but only if he meant it: "I love you" and "I'm over her (Hannah)", he said "I love you" but Hannah appeared and told him "And you're over me, Clay it's okay just say it.", unfortunately he only managed to say he loved her, and told her he can't say he was over Hannah. Skye threw things at him and ran out of the house. Hannah asked him what he was going to do, Clay told her he was going after her. Hannah asked if it was a good idea, Clay told her he knew it was not but reminded her of what she said, about him leaving her, on his tape, "part of me was saying don't go", Hannah told him that Skye isn't her and may not be thinking the same thing. Clay responded with "No, no one is". Clay ran out of the house but was too late follow her. Hannah appeared next to him outside of Skye's house after seeing Mrs. Miller accompany Skye be driven off in an ambulance. Hannah commented "You really do have a thing for ''complicated girls". Clay then screamed in anger at her. Clay was at hospital asking for Skye, he saw Hannah for a minute and then biked home. In Monet's, Clay left Skye a voicemail and Hannah appeared, they talked about Bryce and she told him "don't do nothing because you're afraid or sad or pissed off, you'll regret it for the rest of your life". Clay and Tony searched through a squat to find Justin and Clay saw Hannah asking for help, after he called Tony he realised that it was just a random stranger. In the fourth episode, "The Second Polaroid", Justin was sleeping as Hannah and Clay discussed him being homeless, Hannah encouraged Clay to wash his clothes. Clay was in the library at Liberty High and Marcus and Bryce were talking about Marcus's testimony, Chlöe came over and sat on Bryce, they kissed but Clay saw Hannah appear in place of Chlöe, kissing Bryce, Hannah looked over at him, giving him a smirk. Later, Clay searched through his mothers computer for the audios of the tapes to send to Alex. Hannah appeared and questioned his decision. Clay argued with Hannah over his decision and decided to send all of the audio from the tapes to Alex. Hannah and Clay watched Justin sleep, Hannah asked him if he was going to ask Justin about the Polaroid. Clay didn't trust him enough. Hannah questioned how he couldn't trust "that little sleeping angel". Justin woke up and commented that he is cold, Hannah tells Clay that he had a fever and Clay told Justin. Hannah instructed Clay to take care of Justin. Later, Clay and Hannah were in a room in school, Clay saw a Chalk Machine and realised that it was in the Polaroids, he then found a Magnifier Loupe so he could see the Polaroid more clearly and came to the conclusion with Hannah that the Polaroids were taken on school grounds meaning that The Clubhouse is also on school grounds. Clay commented that it could be huge for Hannah's case and that he needed to find The Clubhouse. Clay searched a room while Hannah appeared and tried to help him, but it led to an argument over Bryce and Justin. In "The Smile at the End of the Dock", Clay found out about Hannah and Zach and argued with Zach before he drove off, he hallucinated Hannah and she confronted him about how he's acting. Later in his bedroom, they talk about her, Zach and him. In "The Third Polaroid", they discuss publicly publishing the audio of the tapes, Clay then decided to publish them. After Clay released the tapes, he was walking down the school hall with Justin. She appears and asked if he still believed what he did was okay for everyone on the tapes, specifically Jessica. After the aftermath of everything, Clay, Lainie and Matt were in their house arguing with each other. Matt shouted at Clay to go to his room. Clay walked past Justin on the stairs, and went to his room and hallucinated her. He became angry at her, told her she didn't get to talk anymore and told her that she created a mess that ruined lives. Clay went further and blamed her for killing herself. He became incredibly furious with her and finished by telling her that she did "an evil thing" and demanded she "get the fuck out" whilst he shaked and cried. Clay went up to his room after he gave Justin a lift back into town. He hallcuinated Hannah sat on his bed. She acknowledged that Justin came back and Clay apologised to her. Hannah accepted it and told him "you didn't say anything I didn't deserve". Clay walked over to her and sat next to her. He told her that he was angry and has been since she died, she told him that he needs to talk to someone about how he felt. Clay told her that he tried to forget her, but couldn't because he just imagines places they've been together and moments they've shared. Clay told her the one thing he won't ever forget is kissing her, he thought about it and leaned into her, Hannah reminds him that she is dead and he is hallucinating her. Clay asked her why he was hallucinating her again but she still had no answer. Later on Clay, Sheri and Justin are going through a box that Zach gave them, Polaroids from The Clubhouse. He found a Polaroid of Hannah that shocked him: Hannah crossing her arms and wearing Bryce's school sports jacket in the clubhouse. He lifted it up and hallucinated her across from him, matching the pose in the image. He looked up at her in shock and she smiled back at him. Clay was sat at a table in Monet's with the Polaroid, he hallucinated her and asked Hannah why she was in the photo, she told him that nothing she could say would be worse than what he had been imagining, she asked him if he would believe nothing happened. He asks her how she ended up there, she told him that she dated Justin and he told her that Justin said he didn't know about The Clubhouse. Hannah asked "So what do you wanna hear? That I dated half the football team? That they got me high and fucked me blind?", after Clay told her that he didn't know, she told him that he said he loved her but was willing to believe the worst about her. Later, Bryce gave his testimony, he lied about his relationship with Hannah, Clay hallucinated her and she whispered "I wanted to be with him forever, I was in love with him" in his ear as he sat and listened in the courtroom. Clay turned around and she disappeared. After Bryce gave his testimony and everyone came out, Clay, Tony, Alex and Justin formed a group to talk about what had happened. Clay looked across at Bryce and his teammates and hallucinated Hannah in the middle looking at him and he then made a decision. Later on Clay was at home, he laid on his bed with his clothes on in a cradled position and repeated "What if it's true, Jesus, what if it's true?", he hallucinated Hannah who asked how he could possibly believe Hannah and Bryce were in a relationship despite what Hannah said on the tapes. Clay told her that the stuff about Zach was true, she told him that Zach is actually a good person and compared him to Clay, which repulsed him. Clay told her that Zach, Monty, Bryce, Justin and Scott are all alike. Clay explained that Justin fit in because he let Bryce rape Jessica. She told him that Justin would give his life to do it over, Clay agreed and said that he should. Clay asked her to tell him Bryce was lying about everything, she stayed silent and Clays repeated it shouting, Hannah told him that Bryce told lies, Clay reiterated asking her to say all of what he said was lies. She told him to stop thinking about it, to think about her instead, their relationship, Clay stopped her and said that he didn't want to think about it, and she stopped. Clay told her "I need to know what's true." She began reciting "Here we are, Tape 12. If you've listened this far and you haven't heard your name yet, well, I bet you know exactly what's coming now. Or maybe you don't, have any idea. Could that be true? Could a person be that sick? Let's find out." Clay tried to stop her from going further and screamed "No, Damn it, no! Shut up! Please don't do this, just leave me alone, leave me alone!" Clay sat in an empty courtroom, he hallucinated her sat on the same row, but away from him. She continued, "I was left alone in the hot tub, not for long, cause that's when you showed up Bryce-", Clay begged her to stop but she carried on. Clay told her that he tried, they tried. He stopped hallucinating her when Tyler shows up to talk Clay. He then brought him out into the woods to shoot at cans. For the first time Clay felt, "fucking incredible". Tyler told him that it could help if he named the cans after people he doesn't like. Clay hallucinated Hannah as he was about to shoot and said, "Bryce Walker", and got a perfect shot. Tyler and Clay then heard sirens and Tyler told Clay that they needed to leave before they were found. But his hallucination stopped him, she continued on reciting the tapes, "You turned me around and pushed the full weight of your body into my back. I couldn't move. I had no power." Tyler asked Clay for the gun, unaware that he was not listening to him because he was listening to his hallucination of Hannah receitng the tapes. Tyler then realised it was too late and told Clay to run. He shared a look with his hallucination and ran. Later on, Clay walked down a road with her, he left a voicemail for Jessica to meet him somewhere. She continued on and recited the tape. Clay told her that he was taking care of it. Clay reached a house as she continued on, Clay told her "I'll make him hurt, I'll make him understand what he did." which made us realise it was Bryce's house. She continued on with the tape as Justin unexpectedly arrived and talked to Clay. Clay then became agitated and confused, his hallucination finally became too much for him as she continued on although he kept wanting her to stop. He held the gun to his head and things intensified. He hallucinated talking to her outside of his house on the steps. She told him that she liked the way he was taking care of Justin and that Justin "really is just a sweet, injured boy", Clay told her that girls were "suckers for that". Sher told him "You know we're also suckers for the angry, vengeful hero types.". Clay told her that he was going to kill Bryce. He asked her if Justin was right, if that wasn't what she wanted. Hannah told him that she wanted him to forgive her, "But maybe that's the one thing in the world, you won't do for me". As Justin came out of the house he stopped hallucinating her. Later on, near the end of the episode, Clay was at the theatre, watching a movie, he hallucinated her coming in and sitting down next to him, she was confused as to why he was watching a zombie movie knowing that he hates them. He explained that he could not just sit and wait for the jury come to a decision. After they laughed and talked, Clay told her that he was not able forgive her, ever. Clay saw The Crestmont and remembered a moment he and Hannah had together, which got interrupted by a car horn. He came out of the memory, distracted and looked back and saw two new workers at The Crestmont. He turned around and walked, he hallucinated her and they walked, she told him "I was right, you're the most courageous nerd I ever knew", Clay told her that they asked him to speak at her funeral service. She asked if he was going to and he told her he was not sure of what to say or if he could trust himself to not be angry. She told him to be angry if he was. They looked though a transparent door and he asked "what if" he couldn't say what he really needed to say. They stand in front of the Baker's Drug Store, which had for sale signs up. Clay went back to the Hot Ink to finish the tattoo that he got half done in the first episode, this time he hallucinated her in place of where Skye was but she was sat down on the bed instead. Clay was sat on a park bench, he hallucinated her and Clay said that he was most afraid that he would forget her, she told him "Then, don't", he told her that he also feared letting her go. She asked him if he remembered the Winter Formal dance, he affirms and asked why, she told him that she just wanted him to remember that memory. Later, Clay delivered a speech at her funeral, he hallucinated her, walking through the church doors and sitting down. He quoted Skye in his speech: "A good friend once said to me 'I can love you and still let you go'. So Hannah, I love you, and I let you go.". Clay nodded to her and she nodded back at him. She got up and left the church and as the doors opened for her, there is a white light. He had finally stopped hallucinating her. Personality Hannah was shown being sardonic, quick-witted and outgoing, accompanied with a sarcastic sense of humor. Funny, easy-going, kind, displaying good self-esteem, and likes to meet people and make friends, Hannah is extroverted and thoughtful. Though she had some defects too: the inability to be aware of others' true intentions, had a "horrible taste in guys" (as former friend Kat repeatedly said), and was a tad overly-melodramatic. But as the events–the "reasons" why she killed herself–begin to unfold she shifts unconsciously, changing into a more edgy, keep-to-self kind of person. This reflects her mental health and emotional state as she believed her life had no worth. Before her death, she became suicidal, quiet, reserved and closed. Physical Appearance When she was first introduced in the series, she had long, wavy brown hair as a sophomore, and blue eyes. Her stance was straight, and her clothes were "boho" style yet girly. We seldom see her with any more makeup as to think it was nothing more than natural. Her wearing boots (booties and to-the-calf boots), beanies, jackets (denim and moto), and otherwise keeping it quite minimalistic, those being her signature style accessories. By the start of junior year, she had her long hair cut shorter and hoped to start anew, hoping to leave her old "class slut" self behind in the past. Her style also takes an important, 180-degree turn here, with her mostly wearing only jeans, tees, and boots, externalizing the change in herself that showed how desperately she wanted someone to notice and help her, to do something about the long-caged sorrow she didn't quite understand herself. Relationships Clay Jensen Clay Jensen and Hannah worked at the same movie theater, with Hannah initially training him. The two became acquainted over the summer after Hannah moved to Clay's town. Hannah threw a party at her house, which her friend Kat explains is the first party that Clay has attended since the fourth grade. Hannah and Clay gradually become closer, developing mutual feelings for one another, but Hannah suffers a mental breakdown, having her remember the various ways other guys have mistreated her, and she unloads it all onto Clay. Alive Hannah's voice tells present Clay, listening to the tapes, that the only thing he did wrong in her eyes was leaving after being told to, when she really wanted him to stay but couldn't tell him. He was only on the tapes because he was such a huge part of her life. Clay often sees Hannah in visions or as a daydream as he's listening to the tapes. '''Hallucination Hannah '' During the second season, Clay hallucinates his version of Hannah, this is said to be a way of getting over her, trying to solve anything unsolved he had with her, surrounding her, or with himself. The following description is of Clay's relationship with his hallucination of Hannah. '' For the second season, Hannah appears as a figment of Clay's imagination, a hallucination, throughout her being there, the both of them can't figure out exactly why he is hallucinating her, but she helps him understand things as much as she sometimes annoys him. As Clay unfolds pieces and tries to understand, she offers advice and information. As he finds out things about Hannah that he never knew before, she becomes a substitute that Clay can get mad at, we see Clay at his angriest with Hannah, taking it out on the hallucination in "The Little Girl", which he apologises for in "Smile, Bitches". The day of Hannah's funeral, April 19th, 2018, Clay manages to let Hannah go, and his hallucination finally leaves. ; Justin Foley Justin Foley and Hannah dated when Hannah first moved to town. They first saw each other, after being introduced to him by Justin's at-the-time-girlfriend, Kat, who was also her best friend. At the Goodbye Party for Kat, hosted at Hannah's house, Kat stated that Justin Foley called dibs on Justin and told Hannah Baker that Zach Dempsey was available. However, Hannah fell for Justin instead of Zach. On the first day of school, after Kat left town, Justin approached Hannah and talked to her. Even though Justin was supposedly fresh off a break up with Kat, he still took an interest in Hannah. After video chatting with Kat, she got blessings from her and Hannah decided to set her sights on Justin. She would go to his basketball events being happy and excited and learned to like basketball. Justin eventually spread lies and began the downfall of Hannah's reputation and school life. They met at the playground, or the rocket as Hannah called him. He took pictures as Hannah slid down the rocket, aware of the fact that she was wearing a skirt. They made out at the bottom of the rocket, with Justin taking racy pictures of her. The next day, Justin showed his friends the pictures, but then Bryce Walker forwards the picture to the entire school. This caused rumors to go around about Hannah. That made him one of the thirteen reasons why she killed herself. In Season 2, it's revealed that Hannah kept texting and calling with Justin after he apologizes over text multiple times. She started writing poems about him. They eventually met up, but Hannah didn't show any interest in him, and Justin left when Ryan showed up at their table. Justin also revealed in court that he walked Hannah home after their date. Later that night, Justin got into a fight at home, and fled to Hannah afterwards. She took care of his bruises and after he fell asleep, she let him sleep in her bed whilst she slept on the floor. The next morning, Justin kissed Hannah goodbye after she checked if her parents were gone. ; Zach Dempsey After Marcus harassed and embarrassed Hannah in Rosie's, Zach, who was also present, took this as an opportunity to sit at Hannah's booth and attempt to comfort her in her distraught state. Zach tried to follow up on this in school, attempting to ask her out, but things backfire. Zach tries to exact vengeance in English class by robbing the notes out of her compliment bag, which slowly but surely affected Hannah's self-worth. Hannah tries to reach out by writing a note describing her damaged feelings, which was robbed by Zach and seemingly had a strong effect on him. Hannah's retelling of the story is that Zach crumpled up the note and littered it, prompting Hannah to storm after him and scream "WHY ME?" In actuality, Zach actually kept the note and is haunted by it, especially after the event of Hannah's suicide. Zack and Hannah later lost their virginities to each other the summer before she committed suicide. In Season 2, it is revealed that Zach and Hannah's relationship was much more intimate. In his testimony, Zach explains that during the summer before Hannah's junior year, he and Hannah had reconciled after Zach apologizes for his actions. Zach's father had passed away and Hannah took pity on him, and spent time with him. They acknowledge their mutual feelings for one another and end up losing their virginities to one another. They break up after Zach's friends bully her and he doesn't do anything. ; Marcus Cole Marcus was matched with Hannah for the Dollar Valentines. He makes a bet with Bryce, saying he can't even "get his hands in". He calls her and Hannah decides to go on a date with Marcus at Rosie's Diner. Marcus shows up an hour late, much to the upset of Hannah. Things don't exactly get any better when Hannah realizes the football team are seated behind them, witnessing Marcus' progress. Marcus then attempts to grope Hannah in public, with his justification being that he believed she was 'easy.' After his advances are declined, Marcus angrily insults Hannah and exits the diner, leaving Hannah alone, crying. Hannah later confronts Marcus at school and gropes him. ; Bryce Walker Bryce's rapport with Hannah was certainly not mutual, to say the least. Bryce attempts to flirt with Hannah at Kat's party, only for Kat to strongly dissuade Hannah on pursuing him. Hannah later approaches him at a football game, and Bryce asks her to hang out. They spend some time together, and Bryce takes her to the Clubhouse. He tries to kiss her, but she tells him that she likes him a friend. Following Hannah and Justin's romantic encounter in Eisenhower Park, where Justin took the racy photograph of Hannah, Bryce is responsible for circulating the photo across the school, damaging Hannah's reputation. Hannah's opinion of Bryce is further diminished when she witnesses him raping Jessica while hidden in Jessica's bedroom. This greatly traumatizes her. After Hannah reaches a particularly low point, she ends up wandering to Bryce's house, where he is having a party with many of the other schoolmates. When the others leave, Bryce joins Hannah in the hot tub and proceeds to rape her, despite Hannah's objections. This was the turning point where Hannah decided to make the tapes and consider killing herself. ; Courtney Crimsen Hannah became friends with Courtney in her sophomore year. After Hannah tells her about Tyler Down stalking on her, taking photos, they stage a trap to catch him in the act. However, this results in a photo of the two of them kissing being circulated across the school. Courtney then took steps to distance herself from Hannah, fabricating extended rumours about her, to protect her own reputation, throwing Hannah under the bus, essentially. This irreparably damaged their friendship and made Courtney the fifth reason Hannah took her own life. ; Jessica Davis Hannah was introduced to Jessica informally, waiting to see Mrs. Antilly, the school's guidance counselor. She briefly talked to her Jessica Davis, who was called upon by the counselor too. Since they were both new and Mrs. Antilly wanted them to be friends or at least a "friendly face in the crowd", the two got paired up. Jessica and Hannah bonded over some coffee and hot chocolate at Monet's, which soon became their 'office'. One day, they met Alex Standall and the three soon became a trio and had a saying, "F.M.L. forever". Unfortunately, on the tapes, Hannah says that Alex stopped coming and then it was down to her and Jessica, and eventually Jess stopped coming. They went their separate ways, or so she thought. During lunch, one day she saw Alex and Jess together holding hands and laughing, realising that they seem to have excluded her. Later on she finds out that they're dating which she says didn't bother her. Hannah decided to talk to Jessica due to a new rift in their friendship caused by Alex's "Hot List", where he listed Hannah's ass as "Best Ass" and Jessica's as "Worst Ass" (with the intention of annoying Jessica after she refused to have sex with him). Jessica suspects that Alex broke up with her because Alex was seeing Hannah. Ending the conversation and their friendship, Hannah got slapped across the face by Jessica. Later on, they separately attended the Winter Formal, with the two not really talking to each other, but not enemies, Hannah gives Jessica a lift home and provides her with snacks and water. Unfortunately later when Jessica is sober, she says that they are still not friends. She begins dating Justin Foley, who she previously asked Jessica to avoid. Hannah witnesses Bryce rape Jessica and also sees Justin leave the room after trying to stop it from happening, after hiding in a closet, she walks out after Bryce leaves and puts a blanket over Jessica and leaves the room. She goes downstairs and eventually gets a lift home from Sheri, who causes trouble. Hannah goes to talk to Jessica but Justin interrupts, she tries to tell her what happened last night, but Jessica doesn't let her speak and asks her to just let her and Justin be happy, she asks her to "stop being a bitch" and Hannah leaves. Alex Standall Ryan Shaver Tyler Down Tony Padilla Sheri Holland Andy and Olivia Baker Kat Appearances Hannah appears in every episode of the first season as flashbacks only. Hannah appears as a figment of Clay's imagination––a hallucination––throughout the second season. Hannah Baker and Jeff Atkins are the only people who appear in the Series, either as flashbacks or a hallucination, but aren't alive. Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * Quotes |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= Hallucination Hannah '' All quotes in Season 2, come from Clay's version of Hannah that he hallucinates throughout this season. '' Trivia * Hannah was an office assistant at Liberty High School for the 3rd period. * Hannah died approximately two months after her seventeenth birthday. * She attended Ridgeview High before she attended Liberty High. * She was a poet, she wrote a lot about her personal life, some poems can be found here. Gallery |-|Season 1 Screencaps= All images of Hannah Baker in Season 1 are flashbacks. ; S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-001-Hannah's-locker.png S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-003-Hallucination-Hannah.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-007-Hannah.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-020-Hannah-Clay.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-021-Hannah-Clay.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-022-Hannah.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-023-Hannah-Clay.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-034-Hannah.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-052-Hannah.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-057-Hannah-Clay.jpg ; S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-002-Hannah-Marcus-Zach.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-004-Hannah-Baker.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-033-Hannah-Jessica.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-034-Hannah-Jessica.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-036-Clay-Hannah.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-042-Jessica-Hannah.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-044-Hannah-Baker.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-045-Jessica-Hannah.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-046-Hannah-Jessica.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-049-Jessica-Hannah.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-051-Hannah-Jessica-Monet's.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-052-Hannah-Baker.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-056-Hannah-Jessica.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-057-Jessica-Hannah-Alex.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-061-Alex-Hannah-Jessica.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-062-Jessica-Alex-Hannah.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-064-Hannah-Baker.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-066-Hannah-Alex-Jessica.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-067-Hannah-Baker.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-070-Hannah-Baker.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-071-Hannah-Baker.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-076-Clay-Hannah.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-077-Clay-Hannah.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-079-Hannah-Baker.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-090-Hannah-Jessica.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-095-Hannah-Baker.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-097-Hannah-Jessica.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-098-Hannah-Baker.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-110-Hannah-Baker.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-113-Hannah-Baker.png ; S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-013-Hannah-Baker.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-024-Hannah-Baker.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-025-Clay-Hannah.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-041-Alex-Hannah-Clay.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-043-Hannah-Baker.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-044-Hannah-Clay.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-045-Hannah-Clay.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-046-Hannah-Baker.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-048-Hannah-Baker.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-051-Hannah-Baker.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-055-Hannah-Clay.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-057-Hannah-Baker.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-064-Hannah-Baker.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-066-Hannah-Baker.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-086-Hannah-Baker.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-087-Bryce-Hannah.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-088-Hannah-Baker.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-089-Hannah-Baker.png ; S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-006-Clay-Hannah.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-012-Clay-Hannah.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-013-Hannah-Clay.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-015-Hannah-Baker.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-016-Hannah-Baker.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-019-Hannah-Courtney.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-034-Hannah-Baker.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-037-Hannah-Courtney.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-057-Andrew-Hannah-Olivia.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-058-Hannah-Baker.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-069-Hannah-Courtney.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-070-Hannah-Baker.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-074-Hannah-Courtney.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-075-Courtney-Hannah.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-078-Hannah-Baker.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-081-Hannah-Baker.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-084-Hannah-Baker.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-085-Hannah-Baker.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-104-Hannah-Baker.png ; S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-002-Hannah-Baker.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-004-Clay-Hannah.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-005-Clay-Hannah.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-006-Hannah-Baker.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-023-Hannah-Baker.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-027-Hannah-Courtney-Photo.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-042-Hannah-Baker.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-044-Olivia-Hannah.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-048-Andrew-Hannah.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-050-Hannah-Baker.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-051-Alex-Hannah.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-056-Courtney-Bryce-Hannah.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-058-Hannah-Baker.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-062-Hannah-Clay.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-064-Hannah-Baker.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-065-Clay-Hannah.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-070-Clay-Hannah.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-072-Hannah-Monty.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-073-Hannah-Courtney.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-074-Hannah-Baker.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-083-Hannah-Jessica.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-085-Hannah-Baker.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-093-Hannah-Baker.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-096-Clay-Hannah.png ; S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-006-Hannah-Baker.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-034-Hannah-Baker.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-035-Hannah-Sheri.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-037-Hannah-Baker.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-041-Hannah-Clay.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-043-Hannah-Baker.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-051-Olivia-Hannah.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-052-Hannah-Baker.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-057-Hannah-Baker.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-058-Hannah-Baker.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-081-Hannah-Marcus.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-082-Hannah-Marcus.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-083-Hannah-Baker.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-089-Hannah-Baker.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-099-Hannah-Baker.png ; S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-011-Hannah-Baker.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-013-Hannah-Baker.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-015-Hannah-Sheri.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-018-Zach-Hannah.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-020-Hannah-Baker.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-022-Hannah-Baker.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-023-Zach-Hannah.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-036-Sheri-Hannah.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-045-Hannah-Baker.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-048-Hannah-Baker.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-051-Hannah-Baker.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-052-Hannah-Baker.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-061-Hannah-Baker.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-062-Hannah-Skye.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-068-Hannah-Baker.png ; S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-010-Hannah-Baker.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-012-Hannah-Baker.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-018-Hannah-Baker.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-019-Ryan-Hannah.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-022-Hannah-Olivia.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-023-Ryan-Hannah.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-024-Hannah-Baker.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-028-Hannah-Kevin.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-030-Hannah-Baker.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-035-Hannah-Baker.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-036-Hannah-Ryan.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-037-Ryan-Hannah.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-049-Hannah-Baker.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-053-Hannah-Baker.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-055-Hannah-Baker.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-056-Hannah-Baker.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-058-Hannah-Baker.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-064-Hannah-Baker.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-078-Hannah-Baker.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-081-Hannah-Baker.png ; S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-002-Hannah-Baker.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-003-Hannah-Baker.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-004-Hannah-Baker.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-022-Hannah-Baker.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-023-Hannah-Baker.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-026-Hannah-Andrew.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-035-Hannah-Baker.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-048-Hannah-Baker.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-050-Jessica-Justin-Hannah.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-052-Hannah-Baker.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-058-Clay-Hannah.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-060-Justin-Jessica-Hannah.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-063-Hannah-Baker.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-064-Hannah-Baker.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-072-Hannah-Baker.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-073-Hannah-Baker.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-075-Hannah-Baker.png ; S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-007-Hannah-Baker.png S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-012-Hannah-Baker.png S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-014-Hannah-Baker.png S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-016-Hannah-Sheri.png S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-019-Clay-Hannah.png S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-020-Hannah-Baker.png S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-021-Hannah-clerk.png S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-036-Hannah-Baker.png S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-039-Hannah-Baker.png S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-064-Clay-Hannah.png S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-066-Hannah-Baker.png ; S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-004-Hannah-Baker.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-014-Hannah-Baker.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-018-Hannah-Baker.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-020-Hannah-Baker.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-033-Clay-Hannah.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-034-Hannah-Baker.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-036-Hannah-Clay.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-039-Hannah-Baker.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-064-Clay-Hannah.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-065-Clay-Hannah.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-066-Clay-Hannah.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-068-Hannah-Clay.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-069-Clay-Hannah-Olivia.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-070-Clay-Hannah.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-071-Clay-Hannah.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-075-Clay-Hannah.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-076-Hannah-Baker.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-077-Clay-Hannah.png ; S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-020-Hannah-Baker.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-021-Hannah-Baker.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-023-Hannah-Baker.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-024-Hannah-Baker.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-026-Hannah-Baker.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-051-Hannah-Baker.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-052-Hannah-Baker.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-054-Hannah-Baker.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-055-Hannah-Baker.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-061-Hannah-Baker.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-062-Hannah-Baker.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-067-Hannah-Baker.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-069-Bryce-Hannah.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-072-Hannah-Baker.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-073-Hannah-Baker.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-084-Hannah-Baker.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-085-Hannah-Baker.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-086-Hannah-Baker.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-087-Hannah-Baker.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-099-Hannah-Baker.png ; S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-002-Hannah-Baker.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-004-Hannah-Tony.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-005-Hannah-Baker.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-006-Hannah-Baker.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-007-Hannah-Baker.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-027-Hannah-Baker.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-030-Clay-Hannah.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-032-Kevin-Hannah.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-035-Clay-Hannah.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-037-Hannah-Baker.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-040-Hannah-Baker.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-041-Hannah-Baker.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-042-Hannah-Baker.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-043-Hannah-Baker.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-046-Robert-Hannah.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-047-Hannah-Baker.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-048-Hannah-Baker.png |-|Season 2 Screencaps= All images of Hannah Baker in Season 2 are hallucinations or flashbacks. ; S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-022-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-048-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-050-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-054-Hannah-Baker.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-082-Tyler-Hannah-Jocks.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-083-Tyler-Hannah.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-086-Hannah-Tyler.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-085-Hannah-Tyler.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-089-Hannah-Tyler.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-090-Hannah-Olivia.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-091-Hannah-Baker.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-093-Hannah-Baker.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-094-Hannah-Baker.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-095-Hannah-Baker.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-096-Hannah-Baker.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-097-Hannah-Photo.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-098-Hannah-Tyler.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-100-Hannah-Tyler.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-101-Hannah-Tyler.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-104-Hannah-Baker.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-105-Tyler-stalks-Hannah.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-106-Hannah-Baker.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-155-Hannah-Olivia.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-156-Hannah-Baker.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-161-Hallucination-Hannah-Clay.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-162-Hallucination-Hannah-Clay.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-172-Hallucination-Hannah-Clay.png ; S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-001-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-004-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-025-Olivia-Hannah.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-029-Clay-Skye-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-030-Courtney-Hannah.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-031-Courtney-Hannah.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-052-Hallucination-Hannah-Clay.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-057-Clay-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-058-Hallucination-Hannah-Clay.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-059-Hallucination-Hannah-Clay.png ; S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-002-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-034-Hannah-Baker.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-036-Jessica-and-Hannah-Kiss.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-038-Hannah-Baker.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-043-Hannah-Baker.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-048-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-049-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-064-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-078-Hannah-Baker.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-079-Hannah-Baker.png ; S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-002-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-033-Hannah-Baker.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-038-Hannah-Sheri.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-041-Marcus-Hannah.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-042-Hannah-Baker.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-046-Hannah-Baker.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-054-Hannah-Baker.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-074-Bryce-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-080-Hannah-Andrew-Olivia.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-082-Hannah-Marcus.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-109-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-110-Hallucination-Hannah-Clay.png ; S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-010-Clay-and-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-034-Hannah-Baker.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-042-Hallucination-Hannah-and-Clay.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-044-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-046-Justin-Hannah.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-048-Ryan-Hannah.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-053-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-065-Hannah-Baker.png ; S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-002-Hannah-Baker.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-039-Hannah-Baker.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-041-Hannah-Baker.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-043-Zach-Hannah.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-045-Hannah-Zach.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-047-Hannah-Baker.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-051-Hannah-Zach.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-052-Zach-Hannah.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-055-Hannah-Zach.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-056-Hannah-Baker.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-057-Hannah-Zach.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-060-Hannah-Zach.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-061-Hannah-Zach.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-062-Zach-Hannah.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-063-Zach-Hannah.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-064-Hannah-Baker.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-066-Hannah-Baker.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-068-Hannah-Baker.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-069-Hannah-Zach.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-070-Zach-Hannah.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-071-Zach-Hannah.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-072-Zach-Hannah.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-086-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-106-Zach-Hannah.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-109-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-113-Hannah-Baker.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-115-Hannah-Zach.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-116-Hannah-Baker.png ; S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-001-Dream-Hannah-Clay.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-003-Dream-Hannah-Baker.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-004-Dream-Clay-Hannah.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-028-Clay-Hannah.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-029-Hannah-Baker.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-065-Clay-Hannah.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-066-Clay-And-Hannah.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-068-Clay-Hannah-Sheri-Jeff.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-073-Clay-Hannah.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-075-Clay-Hannah-Hands.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-078-Hannah-Clay.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-079-Hannah-Clay.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-080-Hannah-Clay.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-094-Hannah-Baker.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-100-Clay-Hallucination-Hannah.png ; S02E08-The-Little-Girl-001-Hannah's-baby-picture.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-007-Clay-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-034-Hannah-Clay.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-034-Hannah-Clay.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-036-Hannah-Baker.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-057-Hannah-Baker.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-087-Hallucination-Hannah.png ; S02E09-The-Missing-Page-005-Hannah-Kevin.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-006-Hannah-Baker.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-009-Hannah-Baker.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-068-Hannah-Baker.png ; S02E10-Smile-Bitches-002-Hannah-Baker.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-011-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-012-Clay-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-013-Clay-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-030-Tony-Hannah.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-035-Hannah-Baker.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-087-Hannah-Baker.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-090-Hannah-Tony.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-106-Hallucination-Hannah.png ; S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-007-Hannah-Baker.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-008-Bryce-Hannah.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-016-Hallucination-Hannah-Clay.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-017-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-025-Hannah-Baker.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-027-Hannah-Bryce.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-031-Bryce-Hannah.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-033-Hannah-Baker.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-035-Hannah-Baker.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-036-Hallucination-Hannah-Clay.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-047-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-053-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-077-Clay-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-080-Hallucination-Hannah-Clay.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-092-Clay-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-093-Clay-Hallucination-Hannah-Justin.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-095-Hallucination-Hannah.png ; S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-021-Hallucination-Hannah-Clay.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-033-Hannah-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-035-Hannah-Baker.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-036-Justin-Hannah.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-037-Justin-Hannah.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-038-Hannah-Baker.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-089-Hallucination-Hannah-Clay.png ; S02E13-Bye-024-Clay-Hannah.png S02E13-Bye-025-Clay-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E13-Bye-026-Clay-Hallucination-Hannah-Tattoo.png S02E13-Bye-028-Clay-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E13-Bye-029-Hallucination-Hannah-Clay.png S02E13-Bye-030-Clay-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E13-Bye-035-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E13-Bye-037-Hallucination-Hannah.png References de:Hannah Baker fr:Hannah Baker ja:ハンナ・ベイカー Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Baker Family